


Lifeline [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Dick Jokes, F/M, Feelings, Insecurity, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Movie, Relationship Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Lifeline" by dance_across.</p><p>"Wade and Vanessa have a Real Adult Conversation. With nudity!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lifeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071113) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



Length: 23:16  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lifeline.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Used to fill my "meta fiction" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) and to fill the monthly challenge at [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
